Powerless
by TheRainbowPyro17
Summary: when the crystal gems lose their powers,Steven teaches them what it is like to be human
1. Powerless

"Where is it."Pearl said

"I don't know."Garnet replied.

They had been on a mission in a magical jungle to look for another monster to and Pearl had their conversation while Steven and Amethyst were messing around."Hey Steven!"She yelled."Can you do this!?"She said jumping on some vines.

"I don't know but I could-"The young gem was cut of by what seemed to be an earthquake but was the monster they had been looking for."Steven!"Pearl yelled."That's the rock monster,watch out!"

The monster tried to hit Steven with its fist,but Steven jumped out of the way."I got this."Garnet said calmly.

She tried to hit the monster with her gauntlets,but it did not work and the monster tried to hit them with an energy beam,but again the monster charged up its beam and actually hit them this time with its that the beam did nothing,the warriors tried to summon their weapons,but they failed."Why cant we summon our weapons!?"Pearl said.

I don't know why!"Garnet yelled."Retreat!"Then the gems quickly warped back just be fore the monster destroyed the warp pad

**Later,at the beach house:**

"This just great."Pearl said with sarcasm."We don't have our powers any more."

"This does not make a huge difference to me."Amethyst said while munching on chips.

"I think we should go on with our day and soon we will find a way to use our powers again."Garnet said.

"Okay"Pearl said.

**Later:**

Amethyst was munching on chips while she realized she just ran she saw another bag on the counter,she went to summon her whip to grab it but it did not work."I cant get up now."She thought.

"But its to far away." She thought.

"Man this sucks." she said out loud.

**Meanwhile:**

Pearl was sitting outside on the porch when she realized her sword collection was dirty and she had to clean she went inside and tried to open her door it was tried to open it again but it did not work.

"I must clean my collection!"She tried to ram it,but a security system she installed set off a siren and burned her.

"I need my powers back!"she thought.

**Later:**

Amethyst and Pearl both ran to Garnet and asked"Have you found anything yet!"

"No."Garnet said with some sort of book in her hands.

"You're just going to have to deal with not having any powers."

"But Garnet."Amethyst groaned."Its to hard!"

Nearby listening, he soon got an idea."I have an Idea!"He yelled.

"what!"Pearl said.

"I can teach you guys how to be human!"He said.

"Okay."They all said

"Yaaaayyyyy!"He yelled


	2. Teachings

"So Steven."Pearl said"How are you going to teach us?"

"Ummmm...I haven't thought of that yet."Steven said as he was about to leave the room."I gotta go think about it."

"Do you think it will ever work?"Pearl asked.

"Nope." Garnet replied.

**A little bit later:**

"What's taking him so long?"Amethyst said with boredom.

"Just give him some more time."Pearl said.

"But its been 1 hour!"Amethyst groaned.

"I'm back!"Steven said

"Did you think of something!?"

"Yep!everyone sit down."Steven said excited.

"So I'm going to teach you the old fashioned way!"Steven said with his eyes glowing.

**First lesson:clothing!**

"We need to get you guys some new clothing."Steven said.

They went to a clothing store in beach city and went shopping for clothes"How do you like it!?"The young gem said.

Pearl was wearing some kind of weird was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt and ripped was wearing some shorts,sandals,and a tank top."It looks okay I guess."Amethyst said

"I kinda like it."Garnet said

"I don't know."Pearl said

'I think you guys look great!"Steven said with joy.

**Second lesson:Eating!**

"Lets see what we have."Steven said.

He looked in the pantry for things but they were out of food.

"Since we have nothing to eat I'll be right back."

Steven then went to the "Kentucky Fried Mc Burger King bell",a popular restaurant in the he came home,they started eating."How do you eat this!"Pearl exclaimed.

"I don't know."Steven said.

"Do you know how bad this is for you!"Pearl yelled

"Nope."Amethyst said.

**Third lesson:Sleeping!**

"I don't know how to teach you this."Steven said

"I got an idea."Garnet said.

Garnet punched Amethyst,Pearl and herself immediately knocking themselves out.

**2 hours later:**

Soon the gems woke up."That's all I can teach you now."The young gem said.

"There is another problem."Garnet said.

"What?"Steven asked.

"How are we going to fight the gem monsters?"

"Oh yeah"


	3. Guns 'n' grenades

"I don't know how we are going-"Garnet was cut off by a screech.

"That's the monster we're looking for!"Pearls said.

"But how are we going to fight it?!"

Amethyst saw a sign in the distance that said "Beach city gun show!"

"I have an idea."Amethyst said.

They went to the gun show and "Borrowed" some had an AK-47 and Amethyst had a shotgun.

"This is ridiculous!"Pearl said.

They started shooting aimlessly at it until Garnet killed it.

**Later,at the beach house:**

"Are you sure about this type of weaponry?"Pearl said."You could be seriously hurt!"

"Relax Pearl its safe."Amethyst said looking down the barrel of the gun.

Then she shot herself and the gems looked at her shocked.

"I'm okay!"She said.

"See!"Pearl said.

"You might be right Pearl."Garnet said."But this is a funner way to kill things."

"But-"

"No buts."

Pearl sighed While Amethyst Pulled the safety pin of a grenade and the house ,The fire department came.

"Well."Garnet said."This is a problem."

"You think!"Pearl yelled.


	4. Homeless

"What are we going to do?"Pearl asked.

"I have an idea."Steven said.

Soon they were lying in an alley way.

"This was your beat idea!"Pearl yelled."This is disgusting!"She said stepping on a dead rat.

"Do we have insurance?"Garnet asked.

"I don't think so."

"Who forgot to make a claim?"

They all looked at Amethyst.

"What?No one told me to."Amethyst said

"I asked you fifty times!"Pearl yelled.

"Well why did you trust me?"

Soon they were arguing and yelling.

"Enough!"Garnet yelled both hitting them on the head.

"We need to focus!"She said

"We can stay with my dad."Steven said.

"It's disgusting in there!"Pearl said."His van is covered with pizza!"

"I think we should put some money together and go to a hotel."Garnet suggested.

"Okay."They said.

So they went to a hotel.

"This is so much better."Pearl said.

"Soon we are going to have to figure out how to get our powers back."Amethyst said.

"I had books about it."Garnet said."But the house burned down."

"We'll have to find another way."Steven said.


	5. Road Trip part one

"I remember about reading something about The Lunar Temple."Garnet said."It is an area where we can get our powers back."

"But how are we going to get there?"Pearl asked.

"We cant use the warp pad and it would be a 300 mile drive."

"I have an idea!"Steven said with excitement."We can rent a RV and drive there!"

"I guess we could."Garnet said.

"Road trip!"Amethyst yelled.

So they rented a RV and were on their way to the Lunar was soon started swerving.

"How many bad drivers are there!"She yelled as she kept on honking the horn."This is crazy!"

"I think I'm going to be sick!"Amethyst said,vomiting.

"This isn't as cool as I thought it would be."Steven said.

"I'm sick of this!"Pearl said.

"But we need our powers back."Garnet said.

"This sucks."Amethyst groaned."How far away are from the temple?"

"About 275 miles."Garnet said.

"Did you see that?"Pearl said"That motorist forgot to turn on the turn signal!"

"Will everyone stop yelling!"Steven said.

They fell of a cliff and started flying.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"They all yelled,falling to their soon landed.

"Oh we're here."Pearl said."That was easy."

**Author's note:One more chapter Yay! : )**


	6. Road Trip part 2:The End

"Okay...How did we get here?"Pearl asked.

Garnet just entered the old,rickety the distance they saw a small appeared to be a statue of the temple with strange markings on it.

"What do we do?"Pearl asked.

Meanwhile,Steven and Amethyst were looking at and playing with the accidentally flipped over the statue and it opened a door and a lot of monsters came out.

"What are we going to do!?"Pearl yelled.

Amethyst and Garnet got out their guns and started shooting at them,destroying them one by they were some more came.

"This is useless !"Pearl said.

"Keep on shooting!"Garnet said.

"I'm out of ammo!"Amethyst said.

"I have an idea!"Steven said running to the RV.

He got in the RV and started it started driving and ran over Amethyst.

"Sorry!"He said

"I'm okay!"She yelled back.

Then he started ramming the monsters.

"Go Steven!"Garnet said encouraging him.

He soon rammed all of them.

"Good job Steven."Pearl said.

They walked into the had spaces for all of their hands to put their hands on the area and a magical flash were able to use their powers drove back to the beach house.

"This is better."Amethyst said.

"It's all in a days work!"Steven said.

They all laughed at that.

**The End.**


End file.
